


U is for Unicorns

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Tuskishima worries about his impending future while is boyfriend tries to find unicorns.





	U is for Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> This was written for stacysmash who (over on tumblr) requested Unicorns+TsukiHina, who I absolutely adore. Love the big sarcastic + little ball of sunshine couple so much! Hope you enjoy it
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

They were surely going to fail.

 

Tsukishima had never failed at anything academic in his entire school career so it was only natural that the one project he had to work on with his hyperactive boyfriend would cause his grades to plummet.  Tsukishima could only blame himself really.  He had put trust in Hinata that he could choose a simple magical creature for them to study.

 

Tsukishima looked down at his parchment paper, at all the known information he could find on unicorns from books in the library.  But this assignment actually required them to see the magical creature in its natural habitat.

 

Hinata had done his research, which Tsukishima had to give him credit for.  He had found a perfect glenn in the corner of the forest, with a small pond and overhanging trees and lush, green grass.  Hinata was sitting by that pond now, recording down every stray bit and piece he saw as if that would somehow save them.

 

Honestly Tsukishima couldn’t even find it in him to be angry because these past three days, spending hours out in the forest glenn were some of the nicest he has had in awhile.  They were 17 now and so much was expected of Tsukishima.  Didn’t they see he didn’t have the power or natural ability like those idiots Kageyama or Hinata?  He certainly did not have the drive that made Yamaguchi a prefect.  So why was everyone assuming greatness from him?

 

Hinata had calmed in the years since he first entered Hogwarts, muggle born he was new the world of witchcraft and wizardry.  He was always making mistakes and his enthusiasm towards everything was almost unbearable.  Especially when it came to quidditch, which he joined the moment he could even though he was atrocious at the most basic things.  But he never gave up and he approached everything with a focus that was nearly terrifying.  He was captain of the Hufflepuff team and no one could say he didn’t rightfully earn that spot.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t even pinpoint the time and place when Hinata Shouyou became something more than a person Tsukishima couldn’t stand to be around.  As a Ravenclaw, Tsukishima hadn’t thought he would spend much time with Hinata but he always seemed to be around him, dragging around a scowling Kageyama behind him like it was his duty to gather as many awkward and lonely kids as possible.

 

It was last year that Hinata slipped his hand into Tsukishima and he found himself not hating it.  He still teased the shorter teen mercilessly but it was done without the bitter undertones it had started with.

 

Isolated in the small little oasis with Hinata was fine.  Better than that, Tsukishima even might be forced to say it was good.

 

Especially when Hinata went quiet, watching the tiny fishes dart around in the pond.  His face, usually pulling wild emotions and expressions, was soft and happy.  He would always be short but his personality more than made up for it.  He had become someone others could depend on, though some of his grades were still atrocious no matter how much help Yachi offered.

 

Something gold stumbled out of the bushes, dashing around on stick-thin legs and running circles around Hinata until those legs got caught up in each other and they stumbled down.  Tsukishima’s breath caught because they were a unicorn foal, they must have recently just been born because they were pure gold in color and there was no horn in sight on his head.

 

Hinata laughed, the sound ringing with shock and warmth as he hurriedly covered his mouth.  The foal seemed to enjoy the sound, hopping around Hinata who laughed once more.

 

Pure white filled the side of Tsukishima’s vision, making him stiffen as something sniffed at his ear then huffed before stepping forward.  Tsukishima didn’t even have to look up to know what it was, but he looked anyways.  A pure white unicorn stood beside him, large with a long white horn and golden hooves it was a sight to behold.  She turned her head to look at Tsukishima and he could have sworn he saw amusement sparkling in her big eye before she moved forward.

 

Older unicorns aren’t supposed to like anyone but women, foals usually aren’t so picky, but this one nudged Hinata’s laughing face gently before moving on.  The foal mimicked their mother, nudging Hinata’s face also though not quite as gently, before stumbling after their mother in a less than graceful way.

 

“Kei!”  Hinata ran over to Tsukishima before plopping himself right down on Tsukishima’s lap.  Tsukishima let out a grunt but obligingly wrapped his arms around his excited boyfriends waist.  “We’re going to get such a good grade, it won’t even matter that I’m failing the class!.”  Tsukishima took a deep breath and looked up at Hinata.

 

“What do you mean, failing?”  Tsukishima asked carefully, dipping his voice low to show his disapproval.  Hinata grinned, not affected in the least by Tsukishima’s intimidation tactics as he pressed fleeting kisses all over Tsukishima’s face.

 

“So should we head back?”  Hinata asked.  Tsukishima knew he was avoiding the grade topic, which he wouldn’t let go, but he could let it rest for now.  He squeezed Hinata’s waist gently and thankfully, Hinata got the idea without Tsukishima having to say anything.  “Maybe a few more minutes.”  Hinata sighed and rested against Tsukishima, who laid his cheek against the soft orange hair and felt at peace.


End file.
